


it lingers for a lifetime

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [25]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	it lingers for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. prompt: kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference. title from _that special kiss_ by charles m moore

The citadel of Clouded Mountain was abuzz with angels, all going this way and that. Balthamos was walking with Baruch, having just left a meeting with Xaphania.

“Be safe,” Balthamos said. Baruch smiled at him.

“I will,” he said.

They paused in their walk back to their quarters, looking at each other.

“I’ll be fine, Balthamos,” Baruch said. His voice was soft, steady, soothing. He knew Balthamos was worried and he sought to put his mind at ease.

Balthamos said nothing, just grabbed Baruch’s wrist, a desperate look in his eyes.

They had paused on a small staircase in a tucked away corner from the main passages of Clouded Mountain. Balthamos was behind him, on a step above, which placed him now at a higher height than Baruch. He wasn’t used to having to look up at Balthamos, since he was the taller of the two.

“Promise me,” Balthamos said.

“I promise,” Baruch said. And he stood on his tiptoes, something he was very unused to doing, in order to kiss his best friend, his lover, his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
